


Dads At Last

by jagnikjen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg had always wanted to be a dad. Mycroft made it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dads At Last

**Dads At Last**

Mycroft and Greg approached Meredith’s bed.

Greg had eyes only for the bundle in her arms as he bent to kiss her cheek. “How are you? Thank you. Was it awful?”

“It was fine. I’m fine.” Meredith lifted the baby towards them. “Who’s first?”

“Greg should have the honor,” said Mycroft.

The squirming bundle was placed in Greg’s arms. His chest swelled and tears burned his eyes and nose. “Oh, God.” He looked at Mycroft, blinking away the moisture. “We’re dads.”

Mycroft’s arm snaked across his back, warm hand settling on his shoulder. “Quite so.”

“Boy or…?”

“It’s a girl.”

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
